Time Flies: Redraft
by TheAwesomeGizmo
Summary: A Redraft of a Fanfiction I wrote over three years ago. It's a a Time Travel fanfiction, so please, be open minded. I understand a lot has happened in Bleach since three years ago, so bear with it. Rated T for paranoia.


**Hey guys, it's been a while and I'm not entirely sure if anyone even remembers me. I was the whiny one back in the day who was insecure about his stories. Well, shits changed a bit since then. **

**Anyway, I travel on the bus to work everyday, and whilst sitting there thinking about random stuff (as you do) my mind wandered to my old Fanfiction account that I never use anymore. I got thinking about ****_Time Flies _****and I thought I'd have a go at re-writing it. This is just the first chapter, and as a student I accept any criticism, whether you think it's boring or shit I don't care. I'll just thank you for even reading it. Anyway, thanks again and excuse any errors in the chapter it was written on my IPhone.**

Lets Go Back In Time:

Kurosaki Ichigo felt fear just as much as anyone else his age did. Fear had been close to him all his life. When his mother died, when people made fun of his hair, when he took on the responsibility of Substitute Soul Reaper for his town. However, what made Kurosaki Ichigo different from other kids his age was his ability to conquer his fear and use it as his ally. The human instinct for flight or fight can sometimes be one of the most useful tools in any arsenal of weaponry.

Right now, the terror that gripped Ichigo's heart was so great it was numbing. He watched as the darkness encapsulated his Dad and then began to creep towards him. His Father, who was giving him strength to fight the Arrancar leader and the current possessor of the Hoygokou, Aizen.

However, something was going wrong, and Ichigo's fear was too great to do anything about it. He watched as the darkness, thick and ink-like, swirled and crawled around him, leaving him all but blind.

'Ichigo, you must find your way back. No matter what', a voice from the shadows named him, and he was still too paralysed to move to turn his head to see the owner of the voice. It sounded like it was coming from behind him, but in this purist of dark, it was impossible to tell.

'Where are you? What's fucking going on it isn't supposed to be like this, is it?!', Ichigo nearly passed out from the effort it took him to shout. The darkness had reached his head, and had began to cover his eyes entirely. Before he lost consciousness, he thought he heard the sound of wooden sandals tapping cold floor.

Chapter One: The End of the Beginning? Or the Beginning of the End?

Ichigo was lying down. That much he was sure of. He could feel hard rock pressing into his back and the movement of grit and sand grains when he shifted his body. He tried to open his eyes but he was only greeted by blinding white light that hurt to look at. After a few minutes of just lying on an uncomfortable floor, the sound of voices faint in the distance forced him to move. Ichigo moved his feet first and then his arm, but when he felt for his right hand he could not feel anything. Panicking he opened his eyes to see something incredible. His sword, Zangetsu, had fused with his right arm. Black chains wrapped them selves around his limb and finished by his shoulder.

Either his Dads idea had worked and he'd successfully got his Final Getsuga. Or his Dads idea and messed up and it had metamorphosed his body in the process. This was getting more confusing the more he thought about it.

He was still dressed in his black and white Kimono, and it was still rather torn. 'Shit, I still need to regain pressure before I can even think about fighting Aizen'. Ichigo then did a double take 'Fuck, the war!' He put his hand to his face and grimaced. He had messed up, and he wasn't sure how many lives that may have cost.

The voices from before sounded again, this time much closer. In fact, Ichigo was pretty sure he recognised them. Now looser and not as stiff, Ichigo dusted off all the sand and grit from the floor and took a good look at his surroundings for the first time. Above him was a ceiling made of what looked to be Sandstone, which stretched for what seemed like miles around. Around him were rocky fissures and scenery that all seemed to coincide with one another. It looked awfully familiar.

He squatted on the floor and held a small pebble off the ground between his finger and thumb. Ichigo had no idea what he was going to do next. Maybe follow the voices in the distance? But how was he going to conceal his Zanpaktou that had merged with his weighing up the various pros and cons, he decided on going to scout out the source of the voices in the distance.

Ichigo must have only been a few hundred yards from the source. He put a finger to his head and concentrated. A picture formed in his head as he projected his consciousness towards the centre of wherever these people where. In his head, he jumped over rocks and flew towards the figures. Just before he got close enough to see, he spotted something which made him stop in his tracks completely.

Above all the other heads an Orange head stood out like a tree in a wheat field. Strawberry blonde hair, messy, like he'd just got out of bed.

Things had just got a lot more complicated.

'Fuck'

**Short and sweet. If you want more, let me know. If you think it's a terrible idea, let me know.**

**The Awesome Gizmo**


End file.
